Waiting
by Princessa Mia
Summary: It always seems to be about when Ikuto is around, or when he comes back. But what about that middle part, when Amu is stuck waiting? What is she up to? Just some short stories/oneshots on her everyday life. Slight Amuto, but more to come! Please read and review!
1. Day 1: Gone

Day 1

Amu woke up to her alarm clock. She was late again! She threw on her school uniform, dashed downstairs, grabbed some toast and ran out the door. She couldn't be late, that would mean detention. What would Mama and Papa think if she told them that? She didn't want to think about it.

Was it really only yesterday that Ikuto left? It didn't seem real. She felt like he could show up any minute in some tree with that signature smirk on his face. And then he would tease Amu until she was red in the face. She didn't like that, but it was hard to imagine not having to worry about him showing up at the most random moments in her life. Of course that was all. He was just a bother right? Always teasing her, always taking her away from Tadase and ruining their moments. No, she didn't miss him. Not at all. She didn't miss his violin or Yoru. And she definitely didn't miss running into him all the time. No, she didn't miss him at all really. Didn't miss him at all.


	2. Day 56: Phone Call

Day 56

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Amu asks sleepily as she picks up her phone.

"Hello Amu-koi."

"Ikuto?!" Amu gasps.

"Who else would it be?" She could hear him smirking.

"Maybe someone who wouldn't call at 3am." She said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about the time difference."

"Well, whatever." She said, putting on her "Cool and Spicy" façade. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you Amu, is that too much to ask?" Ikuto asks smoothly.

"When you wake someone up that is." Amu grumbles.

"Oh Amu, I thought you'd love to chat with me, even if I did wake you up. You haven't heard my voice in months. Haven't you missed it?"

"The only thing I've missed is… is…"

"Now now, can you really not think of anything you've missed about me? How very harsh of you. I can name multiple things off the top of my head. Want to hear them?" He was definitely teasing her. Even so, Amu blushed.

"No I do not! You're just joking with me anyway! Now I have school tomorrow. So good night! Call me at a decent hour next time you baka!" Amu hung up the phone. Stupid Ikuto. Calling her so early in the morning just to tease her. Who did he think he was?

Meanwhile, Ikuto smiled and shook his head. _"Same old Amu." _He thought to himself. He hoped that she would never change.


	3. Day 89: Shopping

Day 89

"Amu, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow so I'll pick you up at 9," Utau states.

"Oh, you just took me shopping, why are you taking me again?" Amu asks confused. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of shopping with Utau; she would just drag Amu out of the house anyway, but she didn't see the reason to go again since Utau just took her to the mall the previous weekend.

"Because in a few weeks its Ikuto's birthday. Have you forgotten? I have to ship it overseas soon so it can get to him on time. Plus, I don't want you to give him the same thing that I'm giving him," Utau rolls her eyes.

"I haven't forgotten his birthday!" Amu says indignantly. Well, she couldn't have forgotten, because she didn't know his birthday in the first place, but she wasn't going to tell Utau that.

"Well I'm glad you don't forget everything," Utau says. She was still annoyed that Amu missed her last concert after Amu had promised she would come.

"I told you I was sorry!" Amu cries.

"Well now you can make it up to me by shopping."

"I was already planning on coming!"

"Good," Utau smirks. She loved toying with Amu like this. Just like her brother. Now it was time to put her little surprise plan into action.

-The next day-

"Amu what do you think about this?" Utau holds up a wristwatch.

"It's nice, I guess," Amu says.

"But…?"

"But he doesn't seem like the kind of person that worries about time," Amu states, thinking back to the time he called her at three in the morning. Ikuto was never worried about time. He'd show up whenever he felt like it when he was in Japan.

"Ok, then how about this?" Utau asks. This time she was holding a belt with a cross on it.

"Yeah. That looks good," Amu tells her. She wondered if Ikuto still wore crosses, but it seemed to be a safe thing to buy.

"What are you getting him?" Utau asks.

"Me? I don't know. I thought you were the one doing the shopping!" Amu exclaims, suddenly nervous. Should she give him a present? Would he even want one? He didn't really seem like a person that was really attached to anything besides his violin and Yoru.

"You should give him this," Utau shoves something in Amu hands. It was a leather wallet, embossed with the kanji for "cat."

"Where did you even find this?! I wasn't even aware that people made these!" Amu exclaims. Utau flips her hair.

"They don't. I had this specially made," she says, as if it was nothing. It probably was. "I knew that you probably didn't have a present for him, so I thought you could give him this."

"Why don't you give it to him? I'll buy the belt," Amu stutters.

"Because I want to give him the belt. Besides, I want to do something nice for you."

"Fine. But I'm going to pay for shipping for both our presents!"

"Deal." Utau states. She smiled. Now Ikuto would have a birthday present from Amu and Amu wouldn't have to freak out about what to give him. Amu would have sent a present way late too for it to arrive on time if it wasn't for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's Princessa Mia! Please review and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions, I'm open to those as well. ^_^<strong>


	4. Day 145: Letter

Day 145

Amu sat at her desk scribbling away.

"No." She crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. She took out a new sheet and started again. After a few moments she again crumpled the paper.

"That would have been a disaster!"

"Amu-chan, what are you doing?" Ran asked curiously floating up to her.

"Nothing, I'm just frustrated." Amu muttered.

"I bet she's writing a letter to Ikuto desu!" Su exclaimed.

"What?! No I'm not!"

"I bet she is." Sang Miki. "You better tell him how much you miss him and how you're heart stops whenever you think of him." Miki told her, only half teasing.

"That doesn't happen!" Amu blushed, throwing her latest crumpled letter at Miki.

"Are you sure?" Miki asked, still teasing.

"Ugh, you're impossible." Amu muttered, as she took out yet another sheet of paper. She smoothed it down and thought for a minute. What should she write? How should she start? She decided with "Dear Ikuto," it was simple enough. But now what? She wouldn't say that she missed him. She refused to say that. But what else could she say?

"Having trouble Amu-chan desu?" Su asked concerned.

"I can't think of anything to say!" Amu said frustrated. "I don't want him to think I'm boring or say things that are stupid and would bother him."

"Ikuto wouldn't think what you have to say is boring." Dia counseled. "Just say what's in your heart and shine from the inside out."

"Yeah, c'mon Amu-chan! Be confident!" Ran cheered. Amu sighed and smiled.

"I guess I can try."

For the next half hour Amu slaved over her letter. She wanted it to be something Ikuto would want to read, and something she would be comfortable sending. She was open, but still held back. It was hard to put herself out in the open. She felt so vulnerable that way. And even though she understood Ikuto better now, there was still some things that she didn't trust him with. Maybe one day she would, but not today. Eventually, she finished her letter. It read:

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Hey! It's Amu, if you haven't figured it out already. How's everything going over there? You're in Paris now, right? Is it as romantic as everyone says it is? Have you eaten any crepes? I bet that if you have, they were chocolate._

_Anyway... I've been purifying X eggs with the guardians. There are less now, since Easter has stopped interfering and causing trouble, but there's still a lot out there. Though I haven't been able to do that combo transformation since the amusement park. It really does take up more energy than what is needed. Soon though, I won't be a guardian, so I guess that I won't need to purify X eggs anymore. There's a younger student at Seiyo that can do it too, and Yaya will still be around so the guardians will be in good hands._

_Other than that, not much has been going on. It's weird not seeing you turn up all the time, but that's ok. I know you're doing your best where you are. Miki says to tell Yoru "hi" for her, and I'm including one of her drawings. Please write back and tell me how everything is going._

_- Amu_

Well, that was the best she could do. She could only hope that Ikuto wouldn't laugh at her.


End file.
